createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeras World Trade Registry
This page is a directory for basic trade information for every nation in Aeras (in alphabetical order). Registry Altomar Official Languages: '''Altaer '''Capital: Αωρεςγαρδ (Auresgard), pop. 2,800,000 (5,000,000 greater metropolitan area) Largest City: Ραςτακ (Råståk), pop. 7,000,000 (10,000,000 greater metropolitan area) Population: 130,000,000 (continental Altomar: 107,500,000, density cf. Italy 1930s; Alpeis: 20,000,000, density cf. Scotland 1930s; Kioril: 2,500,000, density cf. New Zealand 1930s) Currency: γηλ (gil, gold) Major Imports: seafood, dairy Major Exports: dinosaur meat, dinosaur eggs, gold Specialty Exports: aircraft Tariffs: (import and export levies) Major Trade Partners: Baratais, Nautica, Castile, Eszdő, Poppis, Freieinzelbund abr Pterricheslande, Sozrepublik abr Pterricheslande, Freikolonialpterricheslande Trade Alliances: free trade with Freedom Federation partners, lowered levies with The Featherlands Slavery: Illegal Particular Laws/Customs: certain classes of pollutants are illegal in many parts of Altomar, excluding Rastak. Ajonti Confederacy Official Languages: '''Ajonti (aka Low-Itinerian) '''Population: '''13,500,000 '''Currency: Silver Kompass ((looks like a silver compass pointing north by north east)) is a high-value low-volume currency. The Iron Maelstrom has a constrant exchange rate of 100:1 for Kompasses. The Maelstrae are terribly difficult to replicate, and require master smiths. False recreation is futile/nonprofitable. Major Imports: Dried Vegetables, Copper, etc. Major Exports: Fish, Silver, Marble, Steel, etc Specialty Exports: Nortrad (super delux silk), Uranes (flying manta rays) Tariffs: (import and export levies) Major Trade Partners: Free trade with Itineria, Myrmidonia, etc. Trade Alliances: none, but open Slavery: illegal. Unpaid contractual servitude (called fjardeds, because they may only last 3 months per year) is allowed to repay debts. Particular Laws/Customs: there is a deep-set belief that the seas should be for all people. They hate restricted waterways. Baädaka Official Languages: '''The Language of the Neen (which has no officially accepted name and no written alphabet) '''Population: '''13,000,000 (in known settlements) '''Currency: trade for assorted "valuables"/services - often the currencies of other nations, "found" treasures, precious stones/gems/materials, etc Major Imports: batteries, metals, timber, paint/pigment and related tools/materials, textiles Major Exports: art/entertainment, spa/relaxation services, jewelry, underwater raw materials and food (pearls, nacre, shagreen, ambergris, salt, fish, seafood, etc) Specialty Exports: TelEmoters Tariffs: taxes on goods traveling through Baädaka via the Tentacanal; taxes on limited resources exported from Baädaka Sands (e.g. trees) Major Trade Partners: The Jeweled Sands of Acke, Dashao Rainforest, Belombawl, The Ajonti Confederation Trade Alliances: Belombawl, Myrmidonia, The Ajonti Confederation (all via the Tentacanal contract) Slavery: unheard of but not specifically illegal Particular Laws/Customs: waste materials (e.g. packaging, discarded materials) must be sufficiently biodegradable/environmentally safe, especially for use underwater Belombawl Official Language: '''Belrie '''Population: ~47,000,000 Currency: BEL, or Belic. Can be gold coin, or promissory note backed by current GDP of Belombawl. Major Imports: Precious Metals, Lumber, Tech, Black Ember, Raw materials. Major Exports: Developed Goods (i.e. jewelry, textiles, preserved foodstuffs) Massproduced Tech. Artsy Kitch. Whatever is in vogue or is selling well. Specialty Exports: Fruit Juice, Honey Crystals. Tariffs: No Tariffs on imports or exports. Major Trade Partners: Belrie Mercants trade wherever they can. Trade Alliances: Trade in Belombawl is unregulated by the government. But as investors with deep pockets, the government does trade itself. Slavery: Legal, but not practiced as it is looked down on by polite society. Think its prudent to keep their options open though, why limit yourself when you can control yourself instead? Particular Laws/Customs: Trade with this in mind. "If you don't buy it, someone else will. If you don't sell it, someone else will." - Dashao Rainforest Tribes Official Language: Damour (many dialects exist) Population: '''5,000,000 ? '''Currency: '''None, they use a barter system. '''Major Imports: '''Raw metals, textiles, books, canned foods, and weaponry. '''Major Exports: '''Coco, coffee, spices, gold, coal, drugs; such as contraceptives, anestetics, recreationals, etc., and other interesting plants. '''Specialty Exports: '''Poisons of varying effects. '''Tariffs: '''None '''Major Trade Partners: '''Shashull, Baädaka, Skralia, and Myrmidonia. '''Trade Alliances: '''None '''Slavery: '''Absolutly Illegal '''Particular Laws/Customs: '''Trading in IOUs is just as good as trading anything else. Empire of Kalrisia '''Official Languages: ''Corisian, Arturian, Bellecaean, Dunmorish, Konosian, Auric, and Mol. '''Population:' 115,500,000 Currency: Imperial Notes Major Imports: Optical Glass, Citrus, Textiles, Spices. Major Exports: Fish, Iron, Guns, Ships, Stone, Craftsmanship, Fruit and vegetables, wines and other alcohols. Specialty Exports: '''High Quality Bulk Weapons of War, both infantry and vehicular. '''Tariffs: Imports from countries without a trade agreement is 25% of the total value, exports have a tax of 5% of the total value. Current Trade Embargo on any Nation in the Freedom Federation. Major Trade Partners: Free Trade with, Tsiltung, The Peace Pact. Trade Alliances: The Peace Pact Slavery: Illegal, but unpaid labor is allowed to repay debts, and the Imperial Colonies are permitted to self govern in this area. Particular Laws/Customs: The Empire bans the selling or buying of Hallucinogens without special approval from the Imperial Court of Illicit Substances. All foreign traders must allow Imperial Officials to search their ships for contraband as well as take account of the total value of their cargo and charge the appropriate taxation before they can enter the country with their goods. Greater Republic of Detta Official Languages: '''High Dettan, Fremenic '''Capital: Kodish. Pop. 3,300,000 Largest City: '''Calshi City. Pop. 4,700,000 '''Population: '''67,000,000 '''Currencies: Kijo(Desert sharkscale currency, worth 25De), Dettae(Gold-backed slate coins worth roughly 0.78 USD) Major Imports: '''Technology, dyes & spices, lumber, manufactured goods '''Major Exports: '''Agricultural products, silver, steel, metal goods, gold. '''Specialty Exports: Weaponry, alcoholic beverages Tarrifs: '''(Import & Export levies) '''Major Trade Partners: Rowicstem, Elysian, Chyora, Valkar, Vevoctembawl, Trade Alliances: Lake Eth Commonality: Lowered levies with Rowicstem and Chyora. Trading weaponry with Freedom Federation states is expressly forbidden, as is mercenary legions offering them their services. Slavery: Legal as punishment or method of debt payment. Regulated. Particular Laws/Customs: '''Any company that does business in the Republic's CEO with wealth above 3 million Dettae is immediately inducted into the lowest level of Dettan nobility, receives a Baronet, and becomes subject to and a member of the Council of Trades, and can be impeached, nominated, or executed as such. Yarruk '''Official Languages: '''Oq'a Yarre '''Population: '''12,000,000, most of which are conquered subjects '''Currency: Copper Pegs and Gold T'ež Coins. 121P = 1T 1T = ~ $4.11 USD Major Imports: Most entirely self-sufficient, although some hides and minerals are bought from the mountain tribes. Major Exports: Metals, tools, linen, alcohol Specialty Exports: Undisputed regional power Tariffs: None Major Trade Partners: Sūrun Mountain Tribes, various steppe tribes Trade Alliances: None Slavery: Legal, although only common among the upper class Particular Laws/Customs: - Kingdom of Corisia Official Languages: '''Corisian, Arturian, Bellecaean, Dunmorish '''Population: '''e.g. 55,000,000 '''Currency: Golden Sun, Silver Eagle, Copper Flame. Half versions of each coin also exist. 1:20:12 Major Imports: Raw materials (except coal). Major Exports: Fruit and vegetables, wines and other alcohols. Specialty Exports: Very well made worked goods, from furniture to weapons to machines. Tariffs: (import and export levies) Major Trade Partners: Trade Alliances: Slavery: illegal, but unpaid labour is allowed to repay debts. Particular Laws/Customs: - Kingdom of Valkar Official Langauges: '''Valkaran '''Population: '''79,000,000 '''Currency: '''Cur '''Major Imports: '''Vegetables, Fruits, Copper, ect. '''Major Exports: '''Iron, Steel, Coal, Luminum (aluminum), Zinc, Nickle, Silver, Lumber, Furs, Ivory, Technology '''Specialty Exports: Thermium, Dragon Leather, Dragon Scales, other goods made from dragons, and also volcanic gemstones and crystals. Tarriffs: ''' Different regions have their own tariffs on foreign goods that can also be made in those regions, to protect local businesses. '''Major Trade Partners: '''Ajon, Kaltheria, Baädaka '''Trade Alliances: '''Private companies, free trade unions, etc. '''Slavery: It is a capital crime to sell another person. Particular Laws/Customs: '''They will not trade or sell the secrets to dragon breeding and taming or how to acquire dragon-made goods. Also, the trade, gifting, or sale of live dragons is expressly forbidden outside of Valkar with the exception of gifts from the current ruler of Valkar. Myrmidonia '''Official Languages: '''Myrmidon '''Population: '''20,000,000 '''Currency: (In Descending Value) Moðer(Gold Coin) / Artifix(Bronze Coin) / Enton(Zinc Coin) 1 M = 36 A 1 A = 12 E Major Imports: Parchment, Cloth, Vegetables, Sugar Major Exports: Coal, Oil, Bronze, Zinc, Copper, Gold, Salt, Tech Specialty Exports: Copperwood(Timber) Tariffs: (import and export levies) Major Trade Partners: '''Ajonti, Belombawl, Dashao '''Trade Alliances: (free trade unions, etc.) Slavery: Chattel slavery is illegal and personal ownership of slaves, but POWs are legally allowed to be used as slaves by the government. Particular Laws/Customs: Trade can only occur in certain districts of a few set cities(Mostureno, Periguiana, and Ignadivum). Myrmidonians are in general xenophobic. Nautica Official Languages: 'Nautic and Bellow '''Population: ~'15,000,000 '''Currency: Polished lava rock pearls. All currency is accepted, melted down and traded in for the rocks called "Shark eyes". Major Imports: Metals, cotton, recyclables Major Exports: '''Mass produced commercials, glass, whale products '''Specialty Exports: Custom boats Tariffs: Exporting food 15% of export value. Exporting fuel 20% of export value. Exporting raw material 5% of profit. Major Trade Partners: Trade Alliances: Slavery: illegal, no exceptions. Particular Laws/Customs: 'With the exception of slaves nothing is illegal to import into Nautica, safety procedures must be followed with high risk items and taken through the local Port Office of Delicate Trade. - N'ragmar '''Official Languages: '''N'rag '''Population: '~17,000,000 (~170k Slaves) '''Currency: Gemstones, Gold Major Imports: Glass, Ceramics, Temperate Agriculture, Silk, Major Exports: Metals, Precious Gemstones and Crystals, Ice, Electric Batteries, Whales and other seafood, Coal, Oil, Fur, Ivory, Mining Equipment Specialty Exports: N'rag Iron/Steel, Arctic Ships, Domesticated Foxes (Pets), Ice Cream Tariffs: Taxes on imported Luxury Items Major Trade Partners: Trade Alliances: Slavery: Legal only if enslaved is non-N'rag Particular Laws/Customs: All outside trade must go through the port cities of Nycolf or Kylof. The government runs all trade. - Omolozi Official Languages: '''Barataian '''Population: '''1,200,000 '''Currency: Omolozi Real Major Imports: Coal, Oil, Steel Major Exports: Copper, Manufactured Goods e.g. Optics, Musical Instruments, Luxury Foodstuffs (e.g. Vanilla, Nutmeg) Specialty Exports: Hallucinogenic Honey, Exotic Animals Tariffs: None Major Trade Partners: Empire of Baratais, Republic of Zdravia Trade Alliances: None Slavery: Illegal, foreign owned slaves permitted for limited periods Particular Laws/Customs: All commerce is regulated by the Merchant's Caste Republic of Zdravia Official Languages: '''Zdravian, Plodsie, Squeekish '''Population: '''134,944,000 '''Currency: Sebry Major Imports: Coco, Coffee, Sugar, Luxury Goods, and Cotton. Major Exports: Textiles, Steel, and Canned goods Specialty Exports: Anakyyain and Yaroskian wine and freedom Tariffs: There are no export tariffs and default import tariffs are set at 10%, but the Zdravian government encourages other countries to establish trade deals to encourage the spread of free trade. Goods coming from Peace Pact nations are taxed at 40%. Major Trade Partners: Free trade with the city-state of Omolozi, certain Featherlands goods aren't taxed, and mutual protection of trade agreement with Nautica. Trade Alliances: 'Freedom Federation '''Slavery: '''Extremely illegal, slavers are arrested, tried, and executed, the slaves are freed and given Zdravian citizenship. '''Particular Laws/Customs: '''Trade runs largely uninhibited. The island nation of Shashull. '''Official Languages: '''do not have one. '''Population: '~500.000 '''Currency: Accepts all currencies. Major Imports: coal and food. Major Exports: does not have one, they earn money from buying goods from a country/merchant and selling them to another country/merchant. Specialty Exports: Ships of high quality. Tariffs: When selling things for a merchant/nation they take a percentage of they money they get. Major Trade Partners: They sell and buy from/to anyone interested. Trade Alliances: none, but are open. Slavery: illegal. Particular Laws/Customs: They will not buy/sell/transport slaves. The Regency of Kaltheria Official Languages: Konosian (Mainland & Arcapa), Auric (Aurial), and Mol (Gifmol) Population: 22,000,000 Currency: 1 Krat coin (Bronze & Zinc) 1 Silu coin (Silver) 1 Levi coin (Gold) All of these have paper equivalents as bank notes that can be exchanged at any Royal Bank. Major Imports: Optical Glass, Citrus, Textiles, Spices, Coal, Labor. Major Exports: Fish, Iron, Guns, Ships, Stone, Craftsmanship. Specialty Exports: Whale Oil, Whale Oil Generators, and Whale Oil based products, such as cosmetics. Tariffs: Imports from countries without a trade agreement is 25% of the total value, exports have a tax of 5% of the total value. Major Trade Partners: Tsiltung, Kingdom of Corisia, The Blazing Remnant. Trade Alliances: (free trade unions, etc.) Slavery: Legal Particular Laws/Customs: Kaltheria bans the selling or buying of Hallucinogens without special approval from the Royal Court of Illicit Substances. All foreign traders must allow Kaltherian Officials to search their ships for contraband as well as take account of the total value of their cargo and charge the appropriate taxation before they can enter the country with their goods. The Blazing Remnant Official Languages: '''Echo (The lingua franca), Flicker (a communication method similar to morse code that has grown into a full language used by disabled individuals) & Deeptalk (the language of official government documents and higher functions) '''Population: '''12,000,000 (10m live within the Bright Peak itself, 2m live in other areas of the Remnant) '''Currency: Flint, Coin, Bar -- each has a value based on purity of the metal, radioactivity and melting point. Tungsten is considered as valuable as Platinum, Iron on par with Copper, etc. In general the Remnant does not bother with internal currency, as citizens are all placed within a strictly regimented class structure that determines their apparent "income" via access to certain foods, items, free time, housing and transport. Due to the Remnant's immense metallic and mineral wealth, even the lowest individual lives a safe, healthy and relatively easy life. Major Imports: Surface foods and drinks of any and all varieties. Dyes, artwork, technological inventions and inventors. Major Exports: Gold, silver, iron, copper, acid, fuel gasses such as hydrogen and methane. Specialty Exports: high quality ceramics, magnets, rifle bores. Tariffs: Imports and Exports valued at over 10kg of silver are taxed at a flat rate of 5%. Everything beneath that is considered free trade. Major Trade Partners: Kaltheria, Valkar, Baadaka Trade Alliances: None Slavery: Slavery is considered a tool of the Buried Kings, the former leaders of the Remnant. Therefore it is not only illegal but considered evil, and slaves brought to the Remnant are often forcibly freed from their masters -- who are occasionally reimbursed, depending on how badly they took the news. Particular Laws/Customs: Will not sell Heartfire magma technology, will not disclose production secrets of ceramics and particular alloys. (Such as those required for nuclear reactors) Vevoktambawl Official Languages: '''Belrie (65%) - official language of government. Na'har (25%). Ajonti, various other trade languages (10%). '''Population: 19,500,000 Currency: '''Trade is not currency restricted, usually done through foreign currencies. Exchange handled by Conative Trade Sodality. Bramglos - A hardened glass coin. State-backed currency used for domestic matters. '''Major Imports: Cloth, Copper, Staple Crops, Oil, Fish, Concrete, Fruits Major Exports: '''Chemicals, Spices, Machinery, Arms, Glass, Salt '''Specialty Exports: '''Overland Trade Vehicles, Tazima (sleeping drug/ knockout gas), Pressurized Air Weaponry and Technology '''Tariffs: Free Trade in most industries besides machinery and chemicals. Major Trade Partners: Major regulated trade with Detta, Belombawl, Ajonti Confederacy, Nautica, Valkar. Major Illegal trade with Detta, Belombawl, Kalrisia, Featherlands, Kelara, Chyora Trade Alliances: '''Connotative Trade Sodality (Adhering to all points except I.III, sustainable economic practice) '''Particular Laws/Customs: Most regulated trade is through the Bagat River, which is observed and restricted by Belombawl. Illegal trade accounts for most of the trade the nation engages in. Template Template Official Languages: '''e.g. Nationlandic '''Population: '''e.g. X,000,000 '''Currency: e.g. dollar Major Imports: e.g. coal, dairy, etc. Major Exports: e.g. fish, gold, etc. Specialty Exports: e.g. local wines Tariffs: (import and export levies) Major Trade Partners: e.g. free trade with Nationland Trade Alliances: (free trade unions, etc.) Slavery: legal/illegal? Particular Laws/Customs: laws important to trade Category:Aeras Category:Trade Registry